El hilo rojo del destino
by KotomiSchiffer
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime estan unidos por hilos rojos? Pessimo Summary xd Finalizado:3
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo aquí vengo un un nuevo fic talvez serán dos o tres capítulos en AU, basado en la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino, será narrado por ichigo, orihime y yo xd obviamente Ichihime *w*, pero ichigo tendrá otra novia, no, no será Rukia no soporto ver a ichigo con Rukia jajaj xd espero que les guste, muchas gracia a todos los reviews, a Coco de Chocolandia, eres muy linda, gracias por leer:3 este va para ti Coco:3

_Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tike Kubo._

**Cuenta la leyenda que aquellas personas destinadas a estar juntas, están unidas al otro por medio de un hilo fino rojo atado a su dedo meñique, esas personas están destinadas a estar juntos, no importa las circunstancias, ellos se encontraran.**

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 16 años, tengo cabello naranja, y vivo en Karakura, con mi viejo loco y mis hermanas pequeñas Yuzu y Karin.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- el viejo loco de mi padre me remato con una patada voladora, ¡que carajos le pasa!.

- Tsk,Viejo loco esa es la forma de tratar a tu hijo? Esa patada me dolio, maldito viejo.

-Oh Masaki nuestro hijo no me respeta T.T.

-Calmate viejo.

-Oii, Adivina quien viene a la ciudad? Dijo levantando su ceja de forma picara.

-Quien?

-Oh vamos trata de adivinar.

-Tsk, no lo se solo escúpelo y ya.

-Inoue Orihime viene a Karakura – Dijo haciendo un bailecito de felicidad.

-Inoue?

-Si, tu primer amor, jojojo imaginate lo linda que esta *w*- sabia que sus pensamientos no eran buenos hacia Inoue-

-Ya deja de pensar en ella con tus perversiones viejo loco, me voy a la escuela.

-Ichigo no piensas despedirte de tu super padre?

Hice caso omiso a ese comentario y me fui.

-Oh masaki nuestro hijo no quiere a su guapo padre T.T.

Llegando a la escuela vi a Akemi, mi novia, esperándome como todos los dias, una chica de mi edad, tiene cabello café corto, y unos ojos color verde, no tan alta y cuerpo medio.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOD-Keigo se acercaba a mi con un abrazo.

-Dejate de mariconadas Keigo- me escape el abrazo con mis movimientos. Dejando a tras a un keigo lleno de lagrimas.

-Hola Akemi, dije dirigiéndome a mi novia.

-Hola Ichigo, dijo con una sonrisa.

La bese en la frente y la tome de la mano para entrar a clases. Akemi no era de las personas que son "cursis" con sus novios, mas bien tenia el carácter de Tatsuki, era rara vez que nos besábamos en los labios con Akemi, preferiríamos no hacerlo en publico.

-Hola ichigo- dijo tatsuki

-Buenos días Kurosaki. Dijo su novio Ishida.

-Como están todos- dijo Chad.

-Hola- me limite a decir.

-Oii, Inoue viene a la ciudad – dije con un tono sereno.

-Que bien, ya era tiempo. Dijo Ishida.

-Nuestra pequeña amiga viene de nuevo- dijo Chad

-Orihime viene a la ciudad, que alegría, cuando viene ichigo- pregunto una Tatsuki muy alegre por ver a su mejor amiga de nuevo.

-Hoy por la tarde, la podemos ir a traer todos juntos- dije.

-¡Me parece una grandiosa Idea! A quiero verla- Dijo Tatsuki.

-De acuerdo, entremos a clases.

**El vuelo a Karakura sale en 4 horas por favor estar pendientes.**

Ya solo dentro de cuatro horas Orihime veria a su primer amor de nuevo Kurosaki Ichigo, estaba muy emocionada que estaba sentada en una banca del aeropuerto sonriéndole a la nada. Estaba muy nerviosa ya que Isshin Kurosaki la invito a pasar unos días en su casa, hasta que ella encontrara un a departamento para vivir, ella se había reusado pero el insistió y ella no puedo negarle, ella viviría al menos un mes en casa de su amado Kurosaki. Todos los años que se fue siempre pensó en Kurosaki con la esperanza que el no la olvidara.

**10 Minutos para el vuelo a Karakura.**

Dentro de una hora veria a su Kurosaki ,y a todos sus amigos.

-Oi, ya vámonos se nos hace tarde- dijo ya que nadie estaba listo para ir a traer a Inoue.

-Alguien esta impaciente verdad ichigo-Dijo Isshin con una ceja y un acento muy picaro.

-Pero que de demonios estas diciendo, Akemi no tarda en llegar no sigan con eso.

No es que a Isshi no le agradara Akemi, pero obviamente Isshin sabia que la persona para Ichigo es Orihime Inoue.

Ya todos estaban en el aeropuerto cuando una chica se tropezó con ellos con una maleta,

Sumimasen- dijo Orihime al ser tan torpe, se había tropezado con kurosaki y ella no se había cuenta, depues de 10 años como reconocerlo. Orihime llevaba puesto un vestido morado de tirantes y mostranto un poco sus piernas, con sandalias, y una trenza muy larga. Ella ya no era una niña, esta demasiado desarrollada para tener 16 años, algo que el no le molestaba.

-No yo lo siento- dijo ichigo viendo a la chica que se tropezó, pero que hermosa chica, pensó para sus adentros.

-Orhime?¡ORIHIMEEEEEEEE!- grito Tatsuki.

-¡Tatsuki!- corrió hacia su mejor amiga que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-orihime como has crecido en estos años pero sigues siendo torpe no?- dijo abrazando a su amiga.

-Tatsuki, como te extrañe, no tienes idea- dijo abrazando a su mejor amiga, un abrazo de diez años en unos minutos.

Ella era Orihime?, pero ya no es una niña torpe… bueno si pero no se ve como ella, será porque la ultima vez que la vi tenia 6 años? Orihime era mi mejor amiga, siempre la defendia de los niños que se burlaban de ella por su color de cabello, pero mi ese cabello naraja era… es hermoso, estaba enamorado de ella, y cuando se iba a decir ella partió a Tokio debido a la muerte de su hermano, pero ahora ella estaba ahí.

-Hola a todos-Dijo con una sonrisa gracias a esa sonrisa que no había cambiado todos sabían que era ella, todos llegaron a brazarla excepto Kurosaki y Akemi.

-Oh mi pequeña Orihime como has crecido estos años,- Dijo Isshin con lagrimas.

-Orihime chan que alegría que has vuelto.- dijo Yuzu y de mismo modo Karin.

-Como han crecido, me da gusto verlas -dijo abrazandolas.

-Que alegría que estas aquí- dijo Chad,

-Gracias te extrañaba mientras la abrazaba quien la levanto con su fuerza haciendo que ella se riera y dijiera ¡puedo volar! Los años pasaban pero ella aun era infantil.

-Bienvenida Inoue- Djo Ishida, -pensando que ahora orihime con su cuerpo seria una buena modelo para sus vestidos.

-Kurosaki kun, te extrañe- Dijo Orihime a Ichigo.

-Yo también Inoue, cuanto has crecido- Dijo brazandola, el sentía una calidez tan buena, algo que no sentía cuando abrazaba a Akemi.

Orihime no pidia sentirse mas feliz al ser abrazada por Kurosaki, el termino el abrazo.

-Estem… Inoue, ella es mi novia, Akemi- dijo presentándole a Akemi,

Orihime hizo cara de pocos amigos, pero luego sonrio para que el no se diera cuanta, el la había olvidado, como podría recordarla luego de 10 años obviamente el ya tenia alguien a su lado, y pensar que viviría con el.

-Hola Akemi, mucho gusto- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, e ichigo se sonrojo, sabiendo que esa sonrisa era para su novia.

-El gusto es mio Inoue chan- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Ven Orihime-chan- dijo Yuzu-

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció? Se pondrá bueno luego, que pasara? Isshin será Cupido? Ichigo dejara a Akemi? Orihime encontrara alguien mas? Luego subo el siguiente capitulo:D


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS3!

Hisis-chan que sufra akemi! jajajaja ya quiero leer el sig. cap. no te tardes!

R: aun no se si sufrirá pero esperemos que si muajajaa:D

Mell Dragneell15:Jajajajaja me divertí con todo lo que decía el buen Isshin y el si que tiene el buen instinto paternal para saber lo que es bueno para Ichigo y lo que siente su hijo y si va interferir para que Ichigo se quede con Orihime pues ya me imagino que va hacer todo lo posible para que esto pase ¡Eso es Isshin, yo te apoyo!  
Espero que Akemi sepa comprender que el hilo rojo es el hilo rojo y que inevitablemente no podrá contra él, porque Ichigo y Orihime están hechos el uno para el otro.

Me encanta tu idea en esta historia y por supuesto estaré ansiosa por leer el próximo capitulo.

Nos leemos a la próxima :)

R:Claro que si isshin sabe que orihime es la indicada para ichigo:3 todas las apoyaaamoss:DD exacto ella tiene su hilo rojo con otra persona:D Muchas graciaaas:D

Coco de cocolandia

YAMMH! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEDICAR ESTE FIC A MI ToT Que bella persona eres y ahora y desde siempre seras mi autora NUMBER ONE! Y sobre esta historia...

NYA! Me ha encantado y el titulo mas *u* Jajajajajajajaja me reí mucho con Isshin y sus ocurrencias, ya me lo imagino haciendo de cupido y mira que tendrá infinidad de oportunidades para unirlos porque si Orihime se va a vivir con ellos, ya me imagino todo lo que hará para unirlos y bueno Akemi no a demostrado ser una fea persona pero si se atreve entonces también me la vas a tener que regalar como a Mei para que la mate XD ok ya basta de asesinar a los pobres personajes... nah! sigamos matándolas. Que bueno que no elegiste a Rukia porque a mi también me desagrada cuando los ponen juntos en un fic, simplemente es insoportable X_X

Espero ansiosa por el próximo cap y te me cuidas mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho y otra vez te doy las gracias *O*

R:DE NADAAAAAA:D ERES UNA GRAN PERSONAAAAAA:D GRACIAS POR LEER:DDD3 MUCHAS GRACIAS ERES UNA LINDAAA:D oh si isshin los pondrá en situaciones muy vergonzosas y lindas, también te la regalo, ¡matemoslas! Si a mi también, mas cuando ichigo esta con ella y ama a orihime, aunque cuando es asi que sufra rukiaaaaa:DDDD Cuidate mucho mucho, gracias ti *w*

FeNiXD :Nooooooooooo te matare Ichigo como le puduste hacer esto a Orihime ella si te espero  
pero como siempre cuento con el mejor padre osea Ishin Kurosaki para unir a este par de pelis naranjas  
ojala que orihime no encuentre a otra persona por que su amor es puro y simplemente para Ichigo

R:Si yo también quería matarlo pero si lo hacemos no será ichihime jajaja, pero ichigo no quiere realmente a Akemi asi que wojooo:D jaja si los naranjines tienen que estar juntos:D

Kumikoson4 :

Interesante comienzo!  
Espero que lo continues pronto, tal vez parezca el Espada 4? jajajajajaja. Los siento, pero se me salió lo fangirl!

R:Gracias:3 si si todas amamos a ulqui3 pero esque no puedo decidirme cuando hay un dilema asi porque no me gusta ver a orihime con ulqui cuando ichigo esta en esa historia y viceversa. Pero escribiré mas ulquihime:D3 graciaaaas:D

Orihime no pidia sentirse mas feliz al ser abrazada por Kurosaki, el termino el abrazo.

-Estem… Inoue, ella es mi novia, Akemi- dijo presentándole a Akemi,

Orihime hizo cara de pocos amigos, pero luego sonrio para que el no se diera cuanta, el la había olvidado, como podría recordarla luego de 10 años obviamente el ya tenia alguien a su lado, y pensar que viviría con el.

-Hola Akemi, mucho gusto- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, e ichigo se sonrojo, sabiendo que esa sonrisa era para su novia.

-El gusto es mio Inoue chan- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Ven Orihime-chan- dijo Yuzu-

-Ven vamos a tomar un helado- dijo Karin.

-De acuerdo vamos, Kurosaki-kun no vendrás?-

-Eh, no ire a hacer unas cosas con Akemi, nos vemos, adiós, y bienvenida Inoue.-

-Oh, de acuerdo, gracias- soy una tonta el tiene novia, yo solo soy su amiga, tonta tonta orihime.

Luego de tomar el helado nos fuimos a la residencia Kurosaki, no había cambiado mucho, lo único que cambiaron eran las recamaras, la de Kurosaki kun, paso de ser la de un niño a un adolescente, y la de las mellizas de unas bebes a una niñas "grandes". Kurosaki san ,me dirigió a mi habitancion, era amplia, de color blanco con cortinas color lilas, una cama, un escritorio, un armario.. lo básico, tenia pegado en la pared un cartel que decía "BIENVENIDA ORIHIME" lleno de colores con una foto de los cuatro, era muy hermoso.

-Yuzu, Karin chan, es hermoso muchas gracias-

-De nada orihime, eres nuestra hermana mayor- dijo Yuzu.

Orihime se sonrojo al escuchar comentario de yuzu.

-ORIHIMEEEEEE-CHAN ¿te gusta tu recamara?- dijo el mayor de los kurosaki.

-Si claro que si muchas gracias kurosaki san- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Ya era la hora de la cena, yuzu hizo la cena orihime quería ayudar pero no la dejaron ya que era la invitada, pero solo por esta vez deje que ella hiciera la cena ella sola.

-Kyaaaaaaaaa yuzu chan esta delicioso- dijo abriendo los ojos aun mas.

-Gracias orihime chan.

-Estoy en casa- dijo ichigo sin tanta importancia.

-Que son estas horas de venir Kurosaki Ichigo? Dijo un isshin muy serio.

-Tsk, que te pasa viejo fui a dejar a Akemi-

-¿ esa es la actitud con la que recibes a la visita ichigo?, además pudistes haberlo hecho mas temprano ichigo, tienes que pasar tiempo con la familia.

-Ya deja el escándalo, es mi novia, ¿visita?

-Si Orihime chan vivirá con nosotros:3 (imagines a isshin con esta carita :3-)

-¿Queee? – dijo un ichigo levemente sonrojado.

-Comportarte ichigo- dijo isshin

-Bueno, bienvenida inoue, espero quet e sientas comoda en esta casa llena de locos, exeptuandome claro.

-Jaja, muchas gracias Kurosaki kun – inoue se sonrojo, no puedo creer los años pasan y ella no cambia. Como hare para no pensar en ella si vivirá conmigo?

Para colmo de males la habitación de orihime esta a lado de la de ichigo.

Todos se fueron a dormir, pero por alguna razón baje por un bocadillo nocturno, para mi sorpresa Inoue estaba en el comedor tomando un vaso de leche, ¡tenia un bigote de leche! Por Kami se veía tan… tan kawaii:3 cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia se quito el bigote con su lengua por Kami no puedo soportarlo.

-Inoue, no puedes dormir?

-Kurosaki kun, supongo que no y tu?

-No, quieres mas leche inoue?

-Si claro, gracias, quieres galletas, traje unas de Tokio.

-Estem, si si gracias.

-De nada, es muy linda tu novia, como la conociste?

-Bueno.. en un partido de fultbol.

POR KAMI COMO NO IBA A ENAMORARSE DE ELLA SI LE GUSTABA EL FUTBOL Y TODO ESO? ELLA APENAS SABIA CUANDO ERA QUE MARCABAN EL GOL.

-Y pues nos conocimos y ahora estamos juntos.

-Ya veo que bonito.

-Si.. creo y tu no dejastes un enamorado en Tokio?

-Yo?... no no he encontrado al "indicado".

-Inoue has cambiado mucho, tu cabello esta mucho mas largo, estas mas alta y mas linda-.

Pude ver como se sonrojaba ante mi comentario era increíble se mira tan linda con ese rojo carmín en las mejillas, causado por mi alguien que no había visto en 10 años.

-Muchas gracias kurosaki- kun, estem creo que ya me dio sueño, me ire a domir, nos vemos luego, descansa kurosaki kun-.

-De nada Inoue, duerme bien-. De pronto vi como se alejaba de mi y mis ganas de abrazarla no disminuían, tengo novia, no tengo que pensar en ella de es manera, ella me olvido, todo es diferente, creo que ire a la cama a dormir.

(**Todos están de vacaciones xd)**

Paso acerca de dos semanas todo era normal, las cosas no cambiaban, pero la casa tenia un "aura" diferente desde que orihime estaba ahí, todos reiran y disfrutaban en familia, todo había cambiado desde que orihime vivía ahí.

Era una mañana normal en karakura, los gritos de Isshin e Ichigo se oian hasta en la esquina.

-Oii Ichigo iremos a un paseo con yuzu y Karin al parque acuatico, lo siento pero solo tengo tres boletos asi que te quedas aquí con orihime- dijo el viejo con su todo picaro, cuando no quiero pasar tiempo con ella para no volver a sentir lo mismo, las cosas no son como antes, pero ella es tan dulce, que me sorprendo lo que puedo pensar de ella, como puedo pensar asi de ella y de mi novia no?

-Tsk, deberías de quedarte tu y yo ire con ellas-.

-Oh masaki nuestro hijo es un desconsiderado, Ichigo , bien te quedaras aquí con orihime y la haras sentir en casa, de acuerdo.- dijo el viejo de mi padre, no quiero quedarme con ella, porque no me controlare, mis sentimientos volverán, a quien engaño no importa si esta cerca o lejos de mi los sentimientos hacia ella están en mi desde que la vi.

-Nos vemos ichigo-. Salió y me guiño el ojo, viejo pervertido.

-Buenos días Kurosaki kun-. Dijo orihime bajando con una pijama de short y camisa de tirantes, CALMATE ICHIGO me dije a mi mismo.

-Buenos días Inoue-.

-Donde están todos?.

-Fueron a un viaje al parque acuatico, asi que estamos solos aquí-.

-Oh ya veo-. No podía creerlo estoy sola en la casa de Kurosaki kun, por dios actua normal , no digas algo infantil. –Quieres desayunar?

-Si pero puedo preparlo yo inoue-.

-No, no es molestia lo preparo yo si?

-De acuerdo inoue.

-Hai-. Me dirigi a la cocina y prepare unos pancakes ( o waffles) los hice y en el refrigerador había mucha fruta, y les hice carita a los pancakes, pero que? Deja de hacer cosas infantiles orihime, waa no puedo competir con caritas en la pancakes son muy tiernas. Le lleve su desayuno, el se rio de su desayuno e hice mala cara.

-Inoue, no has cambiado nada cierto?

-Supongo que no, pero si no te gusta asi te preparo otro kurosaki kun-. Dije con una sonrisa para que no viera mi vergüenza.

-No para nada, me gustan, gracias n.n.

-De nada kurosaki kun.

Al terminar el desayuno, hicieron los que haceres del hogar , como todos los adolescentes, al terminar…

-Inoue, ire a hacer unas cosas, ahora vuelvo.

-De acuerdo-.

El solo quería irse para pensar, aclarar sus pensamientos, no sabia que sentía por inoue, y quizás lo que sentía por inoue era amor, y lo que sentía por akemi, era un simple amorío de adolescentes, de cualquier manera akemi no merece sufrir por alguien como yo.

Los minutos se hicieron horas, y cuando ichigo se dio cuenta ya era tarde y tenia que regresar a su hogar. Al llegar se encontro con su padre.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOO,como estuvo tu dia con orihime chan-. Dijo golpeándolo con su codo.

-Bien, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Ven te compramos algo, dijo yuzu llevando a orihime a su cuarto.

-Oye viejo, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Oh si claro hijo mio, preguntale a tu guapo padre-.

.Tsk, como sea, como se cuando encuentro a la persona indicada?

-Ichigo pues solo lo sientes, cuando tu madr estaba viva, yo me sentía tan feliz el hecho de verla escucharla decir mi nombre, la sensación que sentía cuando me hablaba, me miraba, era indescriptible, ahí supe que ella era la indicada, sabes hay una leyenda acerca de un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique de las personas destinadas a estar juntas, no soy de las personas que creen en ello, pero si se que tu madre estaba unida a mi por ese hilo, yo lo pude sentir, porque me preguntas esto… es por orihime chan no es asi?

-Algo asi , desde que ella regreso , siento que ella es la persona con la cual quiero estar, no se como explicarlo, no soy bueno en esto del romance, pero lo que ella me hace sentir nunca lo he sentido con nadie.

-Ichigo piensa bien las cosas, yo soy tu padre y te puedo decir algo cierto, que oigas tu corazón yo se que te dice que es orihime, y estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero es tu decisión.

-Lo se, gracias otou-san.

-Oh de nada ichigo, pues ya es tarde este guapo hombre ira a dormir, buenas noches ichigo y piensa las cosas-.

Y si inoue es la persona al final de mi hilo rojo? Que estoy diciendo el viejo me metió esa historia, QUE DIABLOS ORIHIME ES LA INDICADA YO LO SE, Y NO TARDARE EN DECIRSELO, un momento akemi? Tengo que decirle lo que siento, mañana será el dia.

En la mañana…

-Ire a comprar un poco de pan dulce, para la tarde, a todos les gustara es lo menos que puedo hacer para darles las gracias por dejarme vivir con ellos.

Cuando iba para la tienda me encontré a akemi.

-Hola, Orihime-.

-Hola akemi, que te traer por aquí?

-Oh, nada orihime chan, la cosa es esta, no me gusta que estes cerca de ichigo, yo se que son amigos, pero no me gusta okey?.

-Estas confundiendo las cosas akemin, yoo.. no-.

-Yo no quiero nada con el cierto? Pues espero que no, no vemos- se fue con una gran sonrisa.

Pero que? No es que ella no quisiera estar con kurosaki, pero ella sabia que el tenia novia y no quería interferir con esa relación.

-Akemi, ya estas en camino?

-Si ya llego ichigo-.

Que nervios, terminare con akemi para estar con orihime, es lo correcto? Yo se que si lo es.

-Hola ichigo, que paso de que querías hablar?

-Hola akemi, pues estaba pensando en cosas, que me abrieron los ojos, tu y yo no somos personas que deberían estar juntas, yo no se como hacer esto a si que ire al grano, no quiero estar contigo, ya no mas.

-Ichigo pero no puedes alejarte de mi, si lo haces me quito la vida.

-Tan poco vale tu vida?

*Rin rin rin*

-Moshi moshi?

-Ichigo orihime tuvo un accidente, estamos en el hospital, al parecer la arrollo un auto, ven rápido.

Su mundo se vino a bajo, no sabia si oriihime sobreviviría, no sabia en las condiciones que estaba, solo quería estar con ella.

-DIABLOS, DEMONIOS, ME TENGO QUE IR-.

-Ichigo no, detente-

-Dejame.

Por Kami que ella este bien.

-ORIHIMEEEEEEEEEEE-.

-Ichigo, ella esta bien solo se quebró la pierna, esta fuera de peligro, esta estable.

-Gracias a Dios-.

-Si onii-chan ya todo pasara, dijo yuzu.

Familiares de Inoue Orihime, uno puede verla en estos momentos.

-Ve, anda tienes que ver a orihime-

-De acuerdo.

Entre al cuarto, ella estaba tan mal, llena de golpes y vendas, y su pierna enyesada, pero ella estaba viva eso era lo que contaba.

-k-Kurosaki…. Kun-

-Shhh, no hables inoue, solo escuchame:

Estas semanas que vivi contigo fueron las mejores desde hace mucho, inoue, te quiero, y siempre lo he hecho pero mi miedo al que me digas que no es horrible, solo quiero tenerte ami lado.

-K-Kurosaki..

-Deja que termine inoue-

Estaba pensando en cual seria tu respuesta a mis sentimientos, ¿buena? ¿mala? Talvez fui yo l que no se expreso bien, no te dije que cada vez que te veo mi corazón late hasta ya no poder,¿ que es este tipo de sentiento?, cuando me dijieron que estabas aquí una tristeza se apodero de mi, me prometi a mi mismo que te protegería, y falle, perdóname, siempre me pones feliz cuando me dices "muchas gracias kurosaki-kun", te vez tan bien cuando sonries, y no puedo evitar pensar en ti . Ahora ya sabes mis sentimientos ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Quiero que seas feliz pero y si yo no estoy en esa opción?, pero fue aqui cuando comprendi y fue cuando te vi que eres el lado de mi hilo rojo del destino.

-V-ven aquí-. Dijo la chica con apenas la voz que tenia, el se acerco.

-Kurosaki…

-Ichigo, dime ichigo.

-Ichigo-kun, esto no es tu culpa yo soy torpe y cosas como estas me pasan todo el tiempo, pero sabes algo, te quiero ichigo y no quiero nada mas que estemos juntos.

-Orihime, te quiero-. La beso en los labios, trato de no ser duro ya que ella estaba herida.

-Te quiero ichigo, puedo recostarme en tu pecho, estoy cansada.-

-Claro que si orihime, duerme un poco.

-No te vayas de mi lado, porque soñar feo, tu presencia me da buenos sueños.

-Aquí me quedare orihime Te quiero mucho Orihime.

-Como yo a ti ichigo, te quiero demasiado…

Orihime se quedo dormida en mi pecho, su calidez es tan amena, creo que tenia razón el viejo orihime es mi persona ideal.

¿Qué** les pareció? Lo se lo se tiene un poco de ooc pero no importa xd , los naranjines están juntoooosss:D3 como debe de ser akemi se va de karakura y le cae un avión ****y muere :D. Espero les haya gustadooo:D lo hago con amor.**


End file.
